MI ULTIMA FELICIDAD
by kadiveti
Summary: QUE PASARIA SI LA PERSONA QUE AMAS TE LO QUITA TODO? UN PERSONAJE X LECTOR ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos…soy nueva escribiendo fic de personaje lector pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo…así que de antemano gracias a todos por leer

¿Cómo era posible que el hombre que una vez amaste tanto (y todavía seguías amando) pareciera haber cambiado de la noche a la mañana?

Suspiraste, mientras tomabas tus libros de la mesa para dirigirte a la siguiente clase y lo viste salir tomado de la mano con Kyoko ,le sonreía dulcemente mientras las mejillas de ella se teñían de rosa, quisiste llorar pero no lo harías ,respiraste profundamente …al menos no te los encontrarías en el resto del día, ventajas de estudiar carreras distintas.

La universidad se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura, tenías que quitar a Tsuna de tu cabeza, pensaste en ir a tu siguiente clase pero tus pasos te llevaron hasta el baño, te miraste en el espejo tenías cabello era corto de color(cc) y tus ojos de color(co) no eras muy femenina, vestías con ropas anchas ,eras un poco plana ,tu cabello siempre estaba revuelto ocultando tus ojos eras atlética, agil, y letal jamás te había importado bastante tu figura ni la ropa hasta que Tsuna te cambiara por Kyoko , habías conocido a Tsuna hace dos años Reborn te había encontrado… como asesina independiente y te había llevado a Vongola.

_Miraste sorprendida al exarcobaleno que te tendía una mano… te habían dado una paliza._

_-la asesina de corazón blando ¿verdad?_

_-que quieres-le preguntaste…si había venido a asesinarte en venganza por alguien estaba en problemas._

_-únete a Vongola (TN)_

_-¿porque me quería Vongola?_

_-Por qué eres una excelente hitman y porque además tu sabes que solo Vongola podría protegerte._

_No lo pensaste mucho y accediste a ir con él ,te decían la asesina de corazón blando porque jamás matabas a nadie ,los dejabas malheridos, a veces inconscientes pero jamás muertos, por eso no tenías muchos clientes y te ganabas infinidad de enemigos._

_Te llevo hasta Nanimori hasta una base secreta, entraste nerviosa sin saber que esperar ,y dentro te recibió una cálida sonrisa._

_-bienvenida ( TN)…_

Te miraste nuevamente ,no ibas a lograr nada así, caminaste por los pasillos… menos mal que tu cabellos ocultaban tus ojos o todos verían q estaban hinchados ,no culpabas a Kyoko era tu amiga, y además era mucho más bonita y femenina que tú ,claro no sabía pelear ,ni siquiera debía saber cómo manejar un cuchillo y tenía cara de jamás haber matado una mosca cuando tu había dejado inconscientes a más de 20 hombres y 30 mujeres ,pero claro eso no les gustaba a los chicos a ellos les gustaban delicadas y femeninas, maldijiste no te convenía ir por ese punto

_Se conocieron lentamente, él te enviaba a misiones peligrosas, pero poco a poco fue enviando te a misiones más fáciles, te extrañaba su comportamiento, entraste a su oficina para hablar con él, rezaste para que no te sonrojaras en su presencia pero que mas daba tu pelo te cubría buena parte del rostro. _

_-¿Tsuna puedo hablar contigo?_

_-Claro (TN)-chan¿ de que se trata?_

_-quiero pedir disculpas si mi desempeño en las misiones es insatisfactorio-parecía consternado_

_-no te entiendo_

_-si…por qué me estas enviando a misiones cada vez más simples y no entiendo por qué, si mi desempeño está mal…_

_-no es eso-te corto, se puso de pie Y rodeo el escritorio-(TN)-chan –se sonrojo violentamente-yo…no quiero que te pase algo malo…_

_-soy capaz Tsuna-te acercaste a él porque parecía afligido-si no puedo ser de utilidad preferiría renunciar…no seré una carga para nadie._

_Eso lo dejo sorprendido, te giraste dispuesta a abandonar la habitación pero él te tiro del brazo y te abrazo por detrás._

_-te quiero-te sonrojaste como un tomate-te quiero y no deseo que algo malo te suceda…_

_Te giraste para verlo de frente y lo abrazaste por el cuello_

_-yo también te quiero Tsuna…_

Recordar eso no te iba a hacer bien y lo seguías haciendo, parecías masoquista, golpeaste una pared molesta contigo misma, tú mano comenzó a doler pero no le diste importancia... Viste a lo lejos a Gokudera, respiraste profundo y te acercaste a saludarlo no querías que te tuvieran lastima

-¡Gokudera!-corriste hacia el y le diste un pequeño golpe en la cabeza como siempre lo hacías

-¿!Qué haces tonta!?-su enfado rutinario era tranquilizante

-saludarte-le sacaste la lengua era divertido molestarlo, pero tu sonrisa se borró cuando su mirada cambió y te vio con lastima.

-¿estás bien (TN)?-claro para ellos también era extraño…sonreíste

-estoy perfectamente-no lo estabas pero no tenían por qué saberlo

_Su relación había sido como un cuento, él era tierno y amable contigo y tú te sentía bien con él, a pesar de ser fuerte te sentías protegida, amada, importante. Un día antes de que te enteraras de su relación con Kyoko habían pasado un día de campo en las afueras de la ciudad, recostados en la hierba mirando las nubes._

_-ese parece un arma-señalaste riendo hacia el cielo, él también se rio_

_-(TN)-chan ¿te gusta la mafia?_

_-¿por qué lo preguntas?. Tú eres de la mafia._

_-sí, pero muchas veces tengo miedo…de no poder proteger a todos, y cuando me siento así siento como si volviera a ser ese niño de catorce años que encontró Reborn-su mirada se volvió melancólica_

_-tu eres el cielo…eres fuerte, y valiente, pero sobre todo tienes una enorme amabilidad, eso hace que tu corazón sea enorme y que te encariñes con muchas personas y que trates de proteger a todos y que quieras que nadie sufra._

_-entonces eso es una debilidad…_

_-yo no dije eso-lo cortaste…le acariciaste la mejilla-me gusta tu amabilidad porque eso te hace ser diferente de los otros capos, eso te hace distinto, porque eres generosos y comprendes los sentimientos de las personas sin juzgarlos, me gusta tu amabilidad Tsuna…-te sonrojaste siempre lo hacías con él, él te sonrió y te beso, en ese momento te sentías la mujer más feliz del mundo y con tener a Tsuna a tu lado te bastaba.._

-(TN)..(TN)! –Gokudera te tomo de los hombros-…no estás bien

-si lo estoy-tu voz se entrecorto, y te odiaste por ser tan débil, pero nadie podía culparte

Todos sabían de tu relación con Tsuna, incluso Kyoko pero de la nada después del día de campo, él se presentó en la universidad de la mano de Kyoko anunciándola como su novia…y él ni siquiera te había terminado…desde entonces no habías hablado con él ,porque él ni te miraba…te sentías mal ...tal vez solo fuiste un juego para el, algo sin importancia, y luego pensaste en su amabilidad…creías que podías odiarlo pero no podías te comparabas constantemente con Kyoko y definías que ella era mucho mejor partido que tu…

-(TN)…-acaricio tus mejillas, recién te diste cuenta que estabas llorando, Gokudera se veía triste-no llores mas…no me gusta verte triste.

-estoy bien…estoy bien-tratabas de creerlo pero tus lagrimas seguían cayendo, él te abrazo y te beso las mejillas limpiando tus lágrimas, y luego te beso en los labios, no lo amabas pero estabas lo suficientemente dolida como para reaccionar. Pasaste el resto del día con él en la cafetería, nadie menciono lo sucedido, cuando atardeció te despediste de él, porque querías descansar …saliste de la universidad y en una esquina alguien te tiro de la mano y te beso, lo hubieras golpeado, y haber salido de ahí pero el que te estaba besando de esa manera tan posesiva era nada menos que Tsuna…y te odiaste nuevamente por que lo seguías amando…porque no podías odiarlo…porque te había daño…y tú no podías dejar de corresponder al beso…

Gracias a todos lo que leyeron y llegaron hasta aquí jejeje…..

Ya sé que esta trágico no me odien todavía se pondrá peor…así que para que me pueda inspirar por favor dejen comentarios… _


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA DE NEUVO A GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME ANIMARON MUCHO ASI QUE LES TRAJE MAS PROTNTO LA CONTINUACION Y ADEMAS POR QUE ESTA SEMANA ESTARE OCUPADA CON LA UNIVERSIDAD ASI QUE NO PODRE SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO HASTA EL FIN DE SEMANA

SI NO ME ODIARON CON EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO CON ESTE SI ME VAN A ODIAR T.T PERO NI MODO...LA CULPA ES DE ESTA MENTE CORROMPIDA MIA!...

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal, Había llovido todo el día y ya era de noche, alistaste las armas que necesitarías para la misión de mañana, no habías hablado con Tsuna desde aquel beso y eso había sido hace un mes, pero ayer Reborn te había dado la noticia y las instrucciones de una nueva misión.

Pensaste en Tsuna…Gokudera trataba de distraerte pero tu cabeza te traicionaba y siempre volvías a pensar en él y en Kyoko pero ella no tenía la culpa te recordaste, y ya que estabas pensando en culpas Hayato tampoco tenía nada que ver, que salieras con él a pesar de no amarlo era algo de lo que te culpabas a cada instante.

Escuchaste el timbre de la puerta y fuiste a abrir era bastante tarde así que no sabías quien podía ser…

-T...Tsuna-estaba empapado por la lluvia sus ojos tenían ese color naranja que le hacía ver decidido, te beso sin decirte nada, trataste de empujarlo pero él te sostuvo más fuerte y contra tu voluntad dejaste de forcejear para comenzar a corresponderle.

Él te cargo sin dejar de besarte y de besar tu cuello alternadamente, subieron hasta tu habitación te desnudo y se desnudó a sí mismo, en medio del acto que no podías llamar hacer el amor, porque él no te amaba, cerraste los ojos y los mantuviste así hasta que todo termino, él jamás susurro tu nombre, jamás se preocupó por ti, ni te pregunto si estabas bien cuando tomo tu virginidad, y cuando hubo terminado se quedó inmediatamente dormido.

Lloraste en silencio, te sentías sucia, querías borrar esa sensación de tu piel, aunque a pesar de todo lo amabas no podías permitirte ser tan débil, querías escapar de todo, de todos y de ti misma, miraste el teléfono y una carta al lado de esta en la mesita de noche

Te pusiste de pie te colocaste un pantalón ancho hasta las pantorrillas y una camiseta larga sin mangas masculina, no tenías mucho que tapar así que no te importo, saliste dando un portazo y corriste a la cabina telefónica más cercana ,no te sentías bien haciendo esa llamada desde tu casa.

Tomaste el teléfono con manos temblorosas trataste de relajar tu voz y serenarte.

-¡diga!-una voz ruda te contesto del otro lado.

-soy (TN)(TA)…-respiraste profundo ,era por tu bien-acepto el puesto

Después de finalizar los detalles con él, saliste de la cabina... un ebrio se acercó a ti

-erres hom…bre o mujerrr?-arrastraba las letras, y parecía que iba a caerse, sonreíste triste y de alguna manera una estúpida idea cruzó tu mente.

-a usted que le parece-sus ojos eran libidinosos parecían querer usar algo rápidamente, de la misma manera que Tsuna te había utilizado.

-no me importa lo que seas solo que me sirvas….

Cerraste la puerta de un portazo, te apoyaste en ella y te dejaste caer ,era una tonta te repetías, viste las marcas en tus brazos tenías más en el cuello y en el cuerpo, pero ninguna de ellas te las había hecho Tsuna, quería vomitar no te sentías bien.

-necesito una ducha…una ducha…una ducha-caminaste un poco tambaleante, repetías lo mismo una y otra vez

Subiste a tu habitación, todo estaba oscuro, y Tsuna se había marchado, no estaba durmiendo como lo habías dejado, lo que te confirmo tus sospechas... para el solo habías sido un juego, alguien a quien recurrir para calmar sus deseos, su zorra personal que cumplía sus caprichos

Pero claro él no le pediría eso a la pura y casta Kyoko.

-una ducha... una ducha-te apoyaste en la pared mientras te dirigías al baño, pero alguien te tiro de la muñeca.

La mano que te tenía te apretaba fuertemente

-¡¿que son estas marcas?!-sus ojos estaban furiosos, brillando de color naranja-¡respóndeme!

-¡a ti no te importa!-lo empujaste, sus ojos seguían tus movimientos, estabas harta, cansada, ¿eso pensaba el de ti? ¿Que eras un juego? ...eso le darías, ya no te importaba nada

Acercaste tu brazo a tu boca y lamiste un de las marcas sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos iracundos, él se giró y fue hasta su chaqueta, tomo su billetera y te arrojo todo el dinero que tenía.

-así es como se pagan a las mujeres como tu ¿verdad?-su voz tenía un tono de tristeza y de furia

-sí, tienes razón Tsuna, como siempre tienes razón, porque tú lo sabes todo ,eres el cielo..

-basta...-no lo escuchaste

-sí, eres el cielo y eres perfecto, por eso soy yo la que está mal aquí Tsuna, pero no, no estoy mal, siempre he sido así, me gusta ser así- mentías, pero tu corazón dolía tanto que no podías detenerte-si quieres pagarme así está bien... es perfecto…

-(TN)-chan…

-¡no me llames así!-fuiste molesta hacia tu closet , cogiste una mochila y metiste la ropa de manera desordenada y seguiste hablando- …si ya lo sabes, cuando quieras puedes pagarme así ,cuando tu dulce Kyoko no pueda complacerte…

-¡no hables así de Kyoko-chan!-lo ignoraste

-cando Kyoko no pueda complacerte, puedes venir a mi todas las veces que quieras siempre que me pagues así...

Cuando la mochila parecía que iba a reventar la serraste con fuerza y la aventaste a la cama deshecha, tomaste una bolsa y la llenaste de tus documentos, tus armas y tu dinero, no volverías allí, no mientras siguieras viva.

Ajustaste la corra de la bolsa, te pusiste la mochila y te colgaste la bolsa al hombro ,bajaste las escaleras sin mirar tu cuarto ni nada del lugar, Tsuna te siguió, tomaste tus llaves, y te reíste al recordar que ya no volverías porque ya no la necesitabas.

-¿a dónde vas…?

-lejos Tsuna…

-(TN)-chan…

-no me llames así-suplicaste….te estaba tomando demasiado de tu auto control no llorar y gritar-tu no lo entiendes ni lo vas a entender...

- no es así…déjame hablarte-no entendías nada y no podías seguirle escuchando, la sensación de suciedad no se apartaba de ti, te odiabas por ser tan débil y para tu pesar apenas estabas comenzando a odiarlo…creías que lo odiabas…pero sabias que no, que solo te odiabas a ti misma

Sabías que era tu culpa…tú lo creías, siempre habías creído que las mujeres maltratadas se debían a sí mismas su infierno…constantemente te preguntabas de quien era la culpa,¿ del hombre que golpea o la mujer que se deja golpear? Ahora sabias la respuesta siempre lo habías sabido por lo tanto todo lo que sucedía era tu culpa pues tú lo habías permitido

-las palabras no tienen sentido, ni siquiera las tuyas... Tsuna, déjame llevarme el recuerdo de tu amabilidad, tú no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo-su mirada se contrajo hasta mostrar una expresión de dolor-así que toma

Le arrojaste las llaves de la casa que algún momento habías llamado tu hogar, en el que mostrabas tus sueños de lo que querías hacer en una futuro, aparte de ser una asesina

-esto es...

-las llaves de mi casa…véndela, quédatela, habítala, regálala o úsala como refugio de amoríos con tus otras amantes para esconderte de la dulce Kyoko…no me importa-afuera seguía lloviendo comenzaste a sentir frio y la ropa mojada se pegada a tu cuerpo.

-no tienes a donde ir-eso ya no era cierto

-Me iré a varia….

Ahora si pueden matarme y lo repito esto solo se pondrá peor tal vez no tanto pero si y ya saben si quieren que me inspire comenten...bueno me despido hasta el próximo fin de semana!


	3. Chapter 3

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS LA VERDAD ES QUE DEPENDO MUCHO DE LA GENTE PARA ANIMARME,ES DECIR QUE SI NO ME DIERAN PORRAS TARDARIA MAS EN SUBIR CAPITULOS JAJAJA BUENO NO SE DIGA MAS QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO DE HOY...

**CAPITULO 3: MIS PRINCIPIOS**

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar al escuadrón de asesinos varia, entraste al lado de ellos, altiva y segura, como te había enseñado Lussuria.

La fiesta de compromiso del décimo Vongola era un evento al que no podían faltar y mientras cruzabas la puerta te recordaste que ibas por que Kyoko era tu amiga y no por Tsuna, aun a pesar de lo fuerte que te habías vuelto dolía pensar en él, y como si el destino estuviera en tu contra te vio y trato de acercarse ,Kyoko lo siguió y te diste cuenta de que estaba embarazada ,tenía una enorme barriga.

-tiene ocho meses-te susurró Lussuria, tu solo asentiste, Tsuna era padre ...ya no eras parte de su vida eso seguro

Sin aviso Xanxus te tomo de la barbilla y te beso fieramente delante de todos, tu vestido tenia aberturas largas en los costados de las piernas, tú le correspondiste y levantaste una pierna a la altura de su cadera mientras él te acariciaba el muslo y el arma que llevabas ahí, después se separó de ti y se dirigió a saludar a Tsuna, tú lo seguiste al igual que todo el escuadrón.

-Xanxus...-su voz era afilada y resentida aunque no sabías por que

-escoria...

-ciassu-saludo Reborn se le veía divertido-es bueno que varía haya podido asistir-¿cómo estas (TN)?

-Reborn-trataste de sonar tranquila y funciono, Xanxus te tomo de la mano

-esta es mi novia, escoria, creo que ya la conoces-Tsuna te miro sorprendido y le sostuviste la mirada ,no sabías si fuiste un juego para él o si te consideraba de su propiedad pero el juego donde tú te escondías y le dejabas las cosas más fáciles ya había acabado

-sí, ya nos conocemos-sonreíste y abrazaste a Kyoko-felicidades Kyoko, espero que seas muy feliz.

Antes de que pudiera decirte algo te apartaste junto con el resto del escuadrón, sonreíste mientras los veías armar jaleo siempre era así, pero ellos ahora eran tu familia.

_Te dolía todo el cuerpo, esa prueba de ingreso era una tortura pero habías pasado...ya eras parte de varia, te dirigías a tu nueva habitación todavía necesitabas una ducha, todavía sentías la suciedad en tu piel...alguien te giro bruscamente y te apreso en la pared._

_-¿quién eres basura?-el líder de los varia parecía molesto, recordaste que no había estado en la prueba, no apartaste la mirada, no tenías miedo, tu vida te importaba poco y eso había ganado puntos en tu prueba de ingreso._

_-(TN)...una varia._

Tomaste la copa de vino que te ofreció un mesero y te dirigiste a un balcón, no te gustaban las multitudes...pero escuchar el bullicio de tu familia te reconfortaba

_Habían pasado tres días desde que te uniste a varia, y tenías tu primera misión oficial, el jefe Xanxus te había seguido, se suponía que él nunca vigilaba a los novatos pero según Lussuria le habías parecido interesante._

_-qué esperas, escoria-su voz fría te volvió a la realidad, tenías un hombre derrumbado a tus pies lo habías golpeado pero tu deber era matarlo y tú que eras conocida como la asesina de corazón blando no sabías como obrar, es cierto que tu ser estaba destruido, salir con alguien a quien no amabas, acostarte con varios hombres por los cuales solo sentías asco...¿hasta que punto podrías destruir lo que eras? ¿Hasta qué punto había destruido Tsuna tu vida?...tomaste el arma que Fran te había dado y lo apuntaste al hombre...temblaste ligeramente y Xanxus tomo tus manos entre las suyas._

_-si vas a tambalear puedes irte, un fracaso en una misión no será tolerado, escoria, eres una asesina demuéstralo, demuestra que tu ser anterior ya murió y que no volverás a ser la misma_

_Giraste la cabeza para verlo él tenía una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro._

_-lo sé todo sobre ti...investigue, se por qué entraste en varia, y por qué no muestras ninguna expresión-se acercó a tu oído-te aseguro que el mocoso no te dejara tan fácilmente porque te considera de su familia, de sus subordinados y debe tener a alguien que te esté vigilando, demuéstrale que ya no eres la misma, que no puede jugar contigo._

_-por los crímenes que has cometido, eres condenado, reconoce mi nombre desde ahora soy (TN) la asesina de hielo-y disparaste_

_No te remordía la conciencia, no sentías nada, el viento revolvió tu pelo y Xanxus se acercó a ti tocándolo levemente._

_-te verías bien con el pelo largo._

Una mano en tu hombro te saco de tus pensamientos

-ts...-te cortaste-Vongola decimo-su rostro se contrajo con disgusto.

-llámame Tsuna como siempre

-¿cómo es como siempre?... ¿cómo antes?... Pero ese pasado ya no existe y esa persona está muerta decimo-suspiraste cansinamente, no querías recordar el pasado

-¿ahora matas gente?-te carcajeaste fríamente ante su intento de reclamo

-si...estoy en un escuadrón de asesinos después de todo

-¿qué te han hecho? ¿Qué te obligo a hacer Xanxus?

-entonces sí que nos estaban espiando-lo miraste a los ojos pero tenías miedo de flaquear y la apartaste

-él te obligo a matar a esa persona.

-crea lo que quiera decimo...-miraste hacía el cielo y después trataste de marcharte pero él te tomo de la mano.

-quédate un poco más...-accediste como tonta eras novia de Xanxus, no deberías estar con él.

_Xanxus un mes después de tu ingreso te había llevado a rastras a su habitación, forcejeaste y tenías miedo el té arrojo a la cama y se recostó a tu lado pero no hizo nada, aunque no mostrabas expresiones él podía leerte a la perfección._

_-no tengas miedo escoria, solo duerme conmigo-ese día te quedaste a su lado, al día siguiente te había regalado dos pistolas similares a las suyas pero en versión femenina._

_Eras como un robot sin emociones sin expresiones pero de alguna manera ellos eran amables contigo, aunque solo fuera Bel invitándote a molestar a Fran o Lussuria intentándote convencer de ir de compras con él o Levi bueno él no era tan amable contigo._

_Poco a poco fuiste abriéndote un poco mas aunque sea solo para mostrar ligeras expresiones, leves atisbos de emoción que parecía que a Xanxus le divertían, aun con lo improbable que era había ocasiones en las que llegaba herido solo para obligarte a que lo curaras y una de esa veces te tomo del mentón y te beso._

_-no te pido que me ames, escoria, pero a partir de ahora serás mi novia-asentiste levemente con la cabeza porque no creías que te pudieras enamorar de alguien de nuevo y por qué Xanxus a pesar de su pésimo carácter, trataba de ser condescendiente contigo, desde entonces te habías dejado crecer el pelo solo porque sabias que a Xanxus le gustaba, ahora te llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, tu pelo no crecía muy rápido._

-te ves bien con el pelo largo

-no está largo- le cortaste, querías marcharte, debías hacerlo, te giraste pero él te beso abruptamente y despertó en ti esas sensaciones dormidas y esos sentimientos que creías haber enterrado, sus manos se volvían fuego contra tu piel y aunque tratabas de pensar cuerdamente no podías, sigilosamente fueron a su habitación, no te importo de quien eras novia ni que Kyoko estuviera embarazada, no podías pensar, pero te lo dijiste una y otra vez, sería la última vez, una vez decidido reaccionaste y correspondiste de la misma manera, con fiereza, si él pensaba que seguías siendo la niña tonta de la que se había burlado le demostrarías que no

Todo pasó rápidamente, pero sabían que los estarían buscando, los golpes en la puerta la confirmaron

Él te había tratado como una cualquiera la última vez, era hora de reconformárselo

-bueno creo que esto se ha terminado Vongola decimo-él te miro de alguna manera se veía incrédulo

-no te cobrare por esto, ya no me dedico a eso-la puerta se abrió abruptamente Scualo la había hecho volar, todos los guardianes de varia y Vongola estaban ahí y Xanxus también.

-no te entiendo-el parecía ignorar a todo el mundo incluso a la dulce Kyoko que había llegado por el escándalo. Te envolviste en una sábana y te pusiste en pie, Xanxus se acercó a ti y te puso su chaqueta después te beso y te dejo una marca en el cuello, sentiste peligro y volteaste, Tsuna estaba en modo hyper.

-no te la llevaras, Xanxus ya le has hecho mucho daño-te carcajeaste, y rápidamente tomaste tus armas que habían quedado en el suelo, sus guardianes reaccionaron rápidamente sacando sus propias armas y los guardianes de varia hicieron lo mismo, aun así no dejaste de apuntar a Tsuna

-bajen las armas-les ordeno -ella no me hará daño-sus guardianes no lo escucharon, eran sabios pues ellos si se había dado cuenta de que ibas en serio, excepto Tsuna

-no vuelas a acercarte de nuevo a mí, Vongola decimo o no tendré piedad y sin importarme varia o Vongola te matare.

El trato de acercarse y tú ya estabas bastante molesta

-(TN)-chan...-no grito cuando la bala le dio en el hombro, pero tuviste varias armas alrededor al instante, incluso la de Gokudera

-yo ya había avisado-enseñaste las palmas después de guardar tus armas y Xanxus se carcajeo

-vámonos, escorias- fue lo que dijo a modo de orden y los varia bajaron sus armas, tú los seguiste Tsuna no te atacaría, lo sabias, además su dulce Kyoko estaba ahí, pero ella no tenía la culpa, susurraste un lo siento cuando pasaste por su lado y regresaron a la mansión

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí, tengo planeado subir la conti el domingo todo depende de las porras que me echen...si, soy mala y también estoy loca jajajaj asi que no se asusten ,se que la conti de hoy estaba un poco pequeña pero el siguiente capítulo estará genial


	4. Chapter 4

Hola que tal...gracias por sus ánimos, como prometí acá esta la conti... disfrútenlo

* * *

**CAPITULO 4 **

**MI FAMILIA**

Terminaste de acostar a William y saliste de la habitación, sonreíste, amabas a tu hijo, Xanxus se acercó a ti y te beso.

-¿William ya se durmió?-asentiste con la cabeza, y lo abrazaste, él te estrecho más fuerte

Amabas a Xanxus y a tu hijo, habían pasado once meses desde que viste a Tsuna y ya no te importaba, eras feliz al lado de Xanxus y de varia.

Él se había ocupado de ti en todo momento y se había casado contigo y había reconocido a tu hijo como su hijo y tú lo considerabas así, William era hijo de Xanxus, así era delante de todo y de todos, aunque ambos sabían que era hijo de Tsuna

-la escoria vendrá mañana-te aviso y temblaste un poco

_Tenías una barriga de siete meses y era la boda de Tsuna con Kyoko, no habían ido a la ceremonia por el hecho de que los varia siempre causaban alboroto y por qué tenían que estar la menor cantidad de tiempo posible, ese era el plan_

_Xanxus tomo tu mano y entraron, analizaste el lugar, todos los guardianes estaban ahí, Haru hablaba animadamente con Gokudera y cargaba un niño idéntico a Kyoko, el hijo de Tsuna seguramente, sonreíste era bueno saber que Gokudera había encontrado una buena mujer._

_ Te diste cuenta que Tsuna se percató de tu presencia, porque sentiste su mirada fija en tu rostro y después en tu estómago, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y maldijiste su súper intuición, tenías que actuar rápido, tenías que salir de ahí, conocías las leyes de la mafia y no querías que se llevaran a tu hijo_

_Te acercaste a la feliz pareja y abrazaste primero a Tsuna, ya no lo amabas así que no había problemas con ello._

_-felicidades Vongola decimo-te apartaste rápidamente y fuiste donde Kyoko_

_-felicidades Kyoko, felicidades también por tu hijo._

_Después de eso argumentaste sentiré mal y los varia regresaron a su mansión_

_Él no te lo quitara-te había dicho Xanxus en el camino, y tu rezabas por que así sea, Tsuna no tenía ningún derecho sobe él._

-que haremos Xanxus-por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentiste miedo, el solo te abrazo más fuerte.

-nadie nos quitara a nuestro hijo, esas basuras morirán antes-te sentiste más segura, Xanxus después de todo era muy fuerte.

Todos se reunieron en la enorme sala, para debatir lo de Tsuna, los varias sabían el secreto de William, y comprendían la situación, también se habían encariñado con el bebe, no querían que se lo lleven.

Era tradición en Vongola que cuando un niño naciera ,los padres debían ir a presentarlo ante el jefe pero a pesar de haber enviado la noticia, no habían ido porque tenías miedo de que te lo quietaran, sabias que él se daría cuenta del parecido ,su pelo era idéntico al tuyo pero sus ojos eran los mismos de su padre, pensaste que con lo ocurrido hace 1 año cuando intestaste matarlo él te dejaría en paz pues las relaciones varia-Vongola no habían marchado bien desde entonces, pero él ahora quería venir personalmente.

-y si le ponemos lentes de contacto al bebe-sugirió Fran con su voz monótona.

un bebe rana estúpida-bel le lanzo varios cuchillos a la cabeza

-(TN)-sempai, Bel sempai me vuelve a insultar-te pusiste de pie y quitaste los cuchillos de su cabeza, ya era rutina...quisiste decir algo pero las puertas se abrieron abruptamente.

Tsuna ingreso a la mansión seguido de sus guardianes y Reborn, te recorrió con la mirada era la primera vez que te veía con el uniforme de varia, llevabas un pantalón ajustado hasta las pantorrillas, un cinturón donde tenías diferente armas que te habían regalado cada uno de los varia, tenías el labial venenoso y el antídoto que Lussuria te había dado, en un estuche los cuchillos de Bel, un par de guantes eléctricos que te dio Levi a tan ,una daga de Scualo, bombas de humo de Fran, en los muslos tenías las pistolas de Xanxus y llevabas una chaqueta ajustada que legaba hasta las costillas y el pelo largo recogido en un moño.

-buenas noches-saludo

-escoria, si vienes a ver a William está dormido-se te ocurrió una idea y decidiste intervenir

-creo que sería mejor si lo viera ahora Vongola decimo...a William no le gusta los extraños-y era cierto fuera de los varia nadie más podía cargarlo porque se ponía llorar y solo se dormía contigo o con Xanxus.

-si no es molestia...-te alegraste, tu plan resultaría...tenía que resultar, negaste con la cabeza y le indicaste con la mano que te siguiera, si lo veía se daría por satisfecho y se marcharía mañana y como estaba dormido no vería sus ojos.

Los varia te seguían junto con los guardianes, te dio un poco de tristeza ver que Gokudera y todos te vieran fríamente...antes todos ellos habían sido tus amigos.

Entraron en la habitación, Tsuna les hizo una seña para que no lo siguieran, se acercó a la cuna y te sobresaltaste... William estaba despierto, Tsuna se acercó a él y sonrió.

-es idéntico a ti-te dirigió una mirada antes de volver la vista hacia el niño-¿puedo cargarlo?

Antes de que pudieras contestar ya lo había levantado en brazos y William no lloraba...le sonreía, y se acurrucaba más a el

-me doy por satisfecho... ¿dónde podemos pasar la noche?-querías llorar pero no la harías, te sentías aliviada.

Les indicaste a todos sus habitaciones y cuando todos se fueron a descansar Xanxus se acero a ti

-todo salió bien-te dijo para tranquilizarte pues él te conocía bien y sabía que por dentro todavía estabas temblando.

-pero él lo sabe-te apoyaste en el-¿podemos ir a descansar?

-todavía tengo que atender unos asuntos, ve tu primero-le sonreíste y volviste al sala, te derrumbaste en un sillón mientras cerrabas los ojos, habías tenido tanto miedo pero al final todo había salido bien.

Ahora podías vivir tranquilamente con Xanxus y tu hijo...te pusiste en guardia cuando alguen toco tu moño...Tsuna estaba detrás de ti con una de tus horquillas...¿ en que momento se había acercado?

Tu pelo cayó suelto por tu espalda.

-quería verte con el pelo largo-te sonrió... ¿cómo se atrevía?

-lo siento este es un gusto solo de mi marido-te apartaste de él y fue el quien se sentó ahora en el sofá

-¿porque te casaste con Xanxus? él es...

-él es mi marido señor Vongola

-¿recuerdas cuando tú y yo salíamos?... nos gustaba ir fuera de la ciudad y estar cerca de la naturaleza

Sonreíste con tristeza.

-no lo recuerdo... le dije que esa persona había muerto.

-no es cierto, esa persona es la que está frente a mí... y es la persona que me ha dado un hijo-te petrificaste.

-no señor, William no es su hijo, es hijo de mi marido.

-puede que este registrado como el hijo de Xanxus,¿ porque lo hizo el?...siendo como es-el no conocía a Xanxus

-William es nuestro hijo señor Vongola, yo formo parte de varia... la persona que usted conoció está muerta ¿porque trae sus fantasmas?

-ella no está muerta... ella me amaba-reíste tristemente

-si señor lo amaba... pero ella murió, yo soy la que existo ahora y estoy casada con Xanxus

-¿lo amas?-estuviste a punto de responder pero alguien te abrazo por la cintura.

-conoces la respuesta, escoria, sí vas a molestar a mi mujer vete ahora.

-no me iré sin mi hijo-te tensaste mientras los guardianes de Tsuna entraban a la sala, estaban dispuestos a pelear, Xanxus se acercó a tu oído...

-Ve por el pequeño –te susurró, inmediatamente después el tomo sus armas y comenzó disparar ,los varia no tardaron en llegar y el caos se formó, tu corriste esquivando los ataques y subiste a la habitación de tu hijo...lo escuchaste llorar, Reborn lo tenía en sus brazos, cargándolo con todo el cuidado que podía.

-Reborn...

-ciassu (TN)...el hijo de dame-Tsuna es igual de llorón que el

-Reborn por favor...-caíste de rodillas suplicándole, el tenía a tu hijo y aunque podías pelar, no te ibas a arriesgar a herirlo.

-levántate (TN)-se acercó a ti y te colocó él bebe en brazos-también es muy parecido a ti

Se arregló la fedora y se fue caminado tranquilamente, seguías escuchando el escándalo de abajo, abrazaste a tu bebe, mientras corrías a la sala, tu corazón latía demasiado rápido, tenías un terrible presentimiento y cuando llegaste lo confirmaste...

-¡Xanxus!-gritaste con todas tus fuerzas pero no pudiste evitar lo que paso, Reborn le había disparado...

Corriste hacia el aun con tu niño en brazos... estaba herido, los varia se detuvieron, los guardianes seguían en guardia

-(TN)...-su voz se oía entrecortada, te abrazaste a el.

-Xanxus...cálmate... te sacare de aquí...estarás bien-no recordabas cuando habías llorado por última vez pero lloraste por todo... por Tsuna y por lo que te había hecho, por todo lo que te habías obligado a renunciar y habías perdido por el...tu autoestima...tu dignidad...tus principios y cuando lograbas se feliz en otro lugar y con otra persona... él te lo arrebataba de nuevo, ahora perdías a tu familia

-boss

-jefe

-voii! estúpido jefe

Todos miraban la escena congelados

Quería creer que él se curaría, querías creer...pero cuando su mano ensangrentada tomo la tuya en un suave apretón... sabías que no sería así

-Xanxus...

-ti amo...-sus ojos se cerraron, a la vez que tu odio comenzó a crecer, un odio que jamás creíste que podas sentir, no opusiste resistencia cuando Yamamoto tomo a tu hijo, sin su líder y con las llamas de Tsuna y todos los guardianes sabían que no tenían oportunidad, tampoco ibas a arriesgar la vida de los demás... con la de Xanxus había sido suficiente y sabias que tampoco le harían daño a tu hijo.

-(TN)-chan... -Tsuna te toco el hombro y tú te pusiste de pie

-TE ODIO-deletreaste bien cada palabra mientras la sangre te hervía- me has quitado muchas cosas... por tu culpa he perdido lo que era-lo miraste de frente mientras todos los guardianes se ponían a la defensiva... no lo atacarías, traicionar al jefe era sinónimo de pena de muerte, no pensabas atacarlo...no lo harías.

-mi hijo será lo último que me quites Tsuna, el hombre que está muerto a tus pies... -tu voz quería quebrarse pero te mantenías firme...con los puños apretados encarando de una vez al causante de tus desgracias- era mi marido... orgulloso líder de varia y el hombre al que amaba William es ¡mi hijo! ...hijo de la asesina de hilo y el orgulloso Xanxus, el orgullos William heredero de varia- te acercaste a él mirándolo de frente con todo el odio del mundo -...y te lo digo Tsuna... el volverá conmigo

Todos los varias te miraban expectante, ahora que Xanxus había muerto...tú eras la cabeza de varia

Los miraste...te dolía lo que ibas a decir pero sabias que ellos te comprendían y que no se rendirían...

-varia ha caído

* * *

Ok...ódienme ...me lo merezco ,yo también llore escribiendo el capi...lo prometo, pueden lanzarme cosas si quieren pero si va a ser fruta que no sea enlatada por favor por que duelen mucho...comenten, amenacen, y nos vemos el siguiente fin de semana...Wii solo faltan dos capítulos


	5. Chapter 5

SI YA SE QUE QUIEREN AHORCARME PERO LA CULPA NO FUE MIA SI NO DE LA EMPRESA DE INTERNET...AHORA QUE TENGO INTERNET DE NUEVO LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO DE ESTE FIN DE SEMANA ...ASI QUE DISFRUTENLO

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**MI SER**

Sonreíste al hombre que estaba contigo y el té volvió a besar, te apretaste más a él en medio de las sabanas... de pronto su rostro comenzó a contraerse en una mueca espantosa y su cuerpo comenzó convulsionarse... te pusiste de pie y comenzaste a vestirte, no sentías pena, eras una asesina... te acercaste a él todavía estaba vivo, te miro con ojos suplicantes y tú le sonreíste

-conoce mi nombre... soy (TN)... la asesina de hielo.

_Los varia se encontraban mirando las llamas de lo que antes era su mansión... ahora solo quedaban ruinas, según Reborn Tsuna les había perdonado la vida como un favor a ti._

_Mientras la casa terminaba de caer, tú terminabas de llorar y cuando el fuego se apagó arrancaste el escudo de Vongola de tu uniforme. Los demás te veían expectante..._

_-nos acusan de una traición a Vongola y con ese derecho mataron a nuestro líder cuando solo trataba de proteger a su hijo...yo tengo una percepción diferente...Vongola nos traiciono y nos atacó en nuestra propia casa, el no tenia derecho ni a atacarnos, ni a matar a Xanxus... ni a llevarse a William...yo no sé lo que piensan ustedes pero yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados-tus manos comenzaron a sangrar debido a que las apretabas con demasiada fuerza y tus uñas se estaban marcando en la piel_

_-esos mocosos deben morir...-Levi sin duda era el más lo sentía por lo que le había pasado a Xanxus y los demás lo sentían también por su orgullo._

_-todos pagaran...-Scualo no estaba gritando y eso solo demostraba lo consternado que estaba_

_-shishishi...ellos lamentaran cada día haberse metido con el príncipe_

_-te ayudaremos (TN)-chan para que recuperes a tu hijo-Lussuria te sonrió gentilmente aunque sus ojos estaban tristes_

_-sempai no tiene que preocuparse, Fran es un héroe y rescatara al pequeño William-respiraste profundamente...ese era tu equipo, tu familia, todo lo que te quedaba._

_-todos somos varia y a todos se nos ha insultado hoy, nos separaremos a partir de ahora y nadie volverá a saber de nosotros...-sabias que alguien debía estarlos espiando con un dedo diste pequeños toquecitos a tu mano diciéndoles el otro mensaje...nos mantendremos en contacto, somos uno... somos varia- pero si duda volverán a vernos y saber de nosotros y ese día será el turno de Vongola._

_Los cinco como una sola unidad, arrancaron al mismo tiempo la insignia de Vongola de sus uniformes y se fueron por distintos caminos mientras el viento desparramaba las cenizas de lo que antes había sido tu hogar, sonreíste sinceramente porque ellos seguían siendo tu familia_

_-Xanxus...-te despediste una última vez de la tumba improvisada que habían hecho para el líder de varia-gracias por todo...y adiós..._

Saliste del hotel y miraste el cielo, no se veían estrellas porque la ciudad estaba abarrotada de negocios y centros nocturnos, pero en la mansión varia siempre podías ver las estrellas...un hombre se acercó disimuladamente a ti y cuando cruzo por tu lado te entrego un papel ,caminaste varias cuadras antes de leerlo...

La letras eran claras y el mensaje era corto.

-Kyoko ha muerto-sonreíste...la hora de Vongola había llegado

_Saliste de la tienda de tatuajes, no podrías dormir bien en un tiempo pero había valido la pena, en la espalda te habías hecho tatuar el escudo de varia... el tatuaje era enorme pero debido a tu cabello largo podrías cubrirlo._

_Alguien vino a venderte cigarrillos _

_-son muy finos y son los mejores que hay señorita ¿no le gustaría comprarme una caja? le aseguro que son muy bueno-accediste a comprarle una caja, la frase son los mejores y son muy buenos era una clave que usabas para comunicarte con varia._

_Leíste la nota mientras fumabas un cigarro._

_-Kyoko está enferma, tiene una enfermedad terminal-suspiraste...habías querido acabar con Vongola rápidamente, pero no tenías nada en contra de Kyoko... tampoco tenías planeado lastimar a su hijo y no querías causarle dolor._

_-solo esta vez... será la última vez que te conceda algo Vongola, solo mientras Kyoko este enferma tendré piedad de ti..._

Te habías preparado dos años para ese día, ajustaste tu micrófono y revisaste tus armas, seguías teniendo las armas que te habían regalado, además tenías seis espadas en cada hombro y cargabas una enorme bolsa en tu espalada donde llevabas un oso de peluche para tu hijo.

-Hoy te veré- pensaste...te dirigiste a la puerta principal, varios guardias se percataron de tu presencia y comenzaron a sacar sus caja armas, pero inmediatamente después todas se rompieron... tu caja arma era mucho más ágil y fuerte y las habías soltado mucho antes.

-sempai estamos listos -reconociste la voz de Fran...era hora de dar la orden

-hoy caerá Vongola...

-¿juudaime está seguro que no desea que intervengamos?

Tsuna negó con la cabeza, toda la familia Vongola se encontraba reunida en esa habitación mirando lo que ocurría por las cámaras de vigilancia...como cada uno de los varia se abría paso dejando varios cadáveres en su camino.

Ese día tenían planeada una alianza con otra familia pero sabía que los traicionarían y también sabía que tú los atacarías.

-no son necesarias más muertes-declaro

-fue buena idea planear que se mataran entre ellos-opino Reborn apoyado en una pared, Tsuna lo ignoro y sonrió al escuchar el llanto de un niño, camino lentamente hasta una cuna y levanto al niño...

-si William...mamá ya llego...

Caminaste sin prisas por un corredor, cuando aparecía un nuevo enemigo lo matabas y lo abandonabas, eras desalmada pero no tenías alternativa, con el fin de recuperar a tu hijo habías abandonado lo poco que quedaba en ti de compasión ...la asesina de corazón blando había muerto definitivamente...miraste tu ropa, estaba salpicada de sangre, escuchaste un ruido y buscaste con la mirada pero solo viste una cámara.

Miraste los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, no reconocías a ninguno y no llevaban la insignia Vongola...sonreíste.

-muy listo Tsuna-él siempre había sabido que tu llegarías y había previsto que esa familia lo traicionaría y te estaba haciendo hacer el trabajo sucio, ya sea por diversión o por evitar bajas él lo había planeado todo ...

-oigan chicos...-hablaste por tu comunicador –el décimo Vongola nos está observando...lúzcanse

El equipo varia sonrió y si antes habían sido sangrientos ahora estaban desquiciados, Gokudera aparto a Haru de las pantallas, estaba embarazad y una impresión fuerte podía afectarla.

Tsuna se acercó al monitor con William en brazos, Kenji ,su otro hijo estaba durmiendo en una cama improvisada con Crome cuidándolo, William te vio por el monitor y estiro sus manitas hacia ti, gimoteando para que le hicieras caso pero no podías oírlo, a pesar de tener más de dos años todavía no decía ni una palabra, no podía hablar y ningún terapeuta había logrado hacerlo

-ma..mama...mama-comenzó a llorar y a desesperarse, todos observaban al niño que seguía repitiendo esas palabras una y otra vez.

Escuchaste un ruido y luego un llanto de niño, se te encogió el corazón porque reconocerías ese llanto en cualquier lugar y lloraste cuando escuchaste esa palabra que habías esperado tanto tiempo escuchar

-aparta a mi hijo del monitor...-sabias que te escuchaban, empezaste a desabrochar tu uniforme que estaba manchado de sangre y sin pudor fuiste dejando caer prenda por prenda a excepción de las armas.

-hoye Tsuna, ¿recuerdas el tiempo en que salíamos?...no vamos a ser sinceros, el tiempo en el que jugaste conmigo...-caminaste en ropa interior por varios pasillos ,un enemigo te salto en frente y con los guantes eléctricos de Levi lo derribaste, le quitaste la camisa y te la pusiste ,no podías presentarte delante de tu hijo con la ropa sucia... la camisa era grande y te llegaba casi a la mitad de los muslos, habías decidido hablar esta vez aunque todos te escucharan...

-no te preguntare porque lo hiciste, ya no me importa ¿sabes? Cuando llegue a Vongola tú me recibiste con una cálida sonrisa y me sentí feliz de pertenecer a tu familia-en ningún momento dejaste de pelear, miraste tu pierna, alguien te había herido, tomaste un corbata y te envolviste la herida para que no sangrara-...poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti y me sentí dichosa cuando me dijiste te quiero...que tonta fui...amaba como decías mi nombre (TN)-chan... (TN)-chan

Todo el dolor reprimido amenazaba con salir, pero no llorarías frente a él, la última vez que lloraste fue con la muerte de Xanxus... ya no volverías a hacerlo, no por su causa.

-...de un día para otro ,apareciste y dijiste que Kyoko era tu novia aunque todos sabían que tu salías conmigo...yo no dije nada y espere por buen tiempo que me dieras una explicación, hasta que ya no aguante y Hayato me consoló...yo la que siempre era fuerte me veía debilitada como una niña...me comparaba constantemente con Kyoko porque sabía que ella era bonita y yo no, que ella era femenina y yo no, que ella era amable, dulce y gentil y yo sabía pelear... que ella estaba a tu lado y yo no...Pero ese día Hayato me consoló y tu apareciste de la nada... después de no hablar conmigo en semanas y me besaste... y me odie por ser tan débil y corresponderte... y me odie por hacerle eso a Kyoko... me odie a mí misma... pero jamás te odie...

Escuchabas el ruido de la pelea de los demás por medio de tu auricular, pero nadie dijo una palabra

-tiempo después, de que ni siquiera te habías dignado a dirigirme la palabra, ni siquiera para mándame a misiones, apareciste en mi casa, en esa noche lluviosa y te acostaste conmigo...y me odie por todavía amarte y por permitirte hacerme eso...y ese día tú me insultaste, cuando volví de la calle... no te entendía... y no podía explicarte nada... y tus palabras aunque no lo creas me lastimaron profundamente...mientras te acostabas conmigo, cerré mis ojos por que a ti no te importaba... por qué sabía que solo me utilizabas, era mi primera vez teniendo relaciones, pero jamás te preocupaste por mí ni me dijiste una palabra cariñosa...no me dijiste nada... y cuando terminaste te quedaste dormido inmediatamente ¿sabes lo sucia que me sentí en ese momento?... Semanas antes me habían invitado a unirme a varia, tú me hacías daño y quise alejarme... la sensación de suciedad no se apartaba de mí y después de hacer la llamada no dude en ir con el primer hombre que se me insinuó...porque quería quitar tu aroma de mi piel... pero no funciono...porque solo me odie más...

Respiraste hondo y seguiste tu camino por los corredores.

-esa noche cuando volví, lo único que quería era bañarme, no me sentía bien conmigo misma y tú me trataste como una cualquiera... sin darte cuenta que ya me habías hecho sentir así... y que por tu culpa me había vuelto en una cualquiera...soy una asesina y ese día no me trae mayor dolor pero esa noche si sufría, tenía asco de mi misma y me odiaba... y aun con todo no te odiaba, no podía odiarte por que te amaba...se supone que para muchas mujeres la primera vez debe ser especial ¿vaya experiencia que tuve no?... En una noche me convertí en una cualquiera, empaque mis cosas dispuesta a irme y tú me llamaste de la misma forma que me llamabas siempre (TN)-chan...no tienes idea de lo que dolía Tsuna y por eso me fui a varia...

Tus zapatos ya estaba mojados de sangre, así que fuiste donde un cadáver y le quitaste sus botas militares. te las pusiste con toda la calma del mundo, no había forma de que escaparan... varia estaba atacando en todas las entradas disponibles y Fran esperaba en la terraza.

-sector uno tomado-Levi había eliminado a todos los enemigos del piso subterráneo... sonreíste

-sigan atacando-ordenaste-Levi mantente ahí y espera instrucciones y destruye todo lo que puedas... ¿en que estaba? –te llevaste una mano al mentón tratando de recordar –...ah si ya recordé, me fui a varia, no me había bañado desde el día anterior y encima llegue a hacer una prueba, debo decirlo la prueba fue dura, pero me odiaba tanto que no me importaba morir...por lo tanto aprobé, era una asesina y debía actuar como tal ,le llame la atención a mi difunto esposo Xanxus, así que contra todo pronóstico me acompaño en mi primera misión...tenía miedo de matar a aquel hombre, temía saber en qué me estaba convirtiendo... y a lo que llegaría, pero supe que mandaste a alguien para controlarme... que a pesar de todo todavía me considerabas de tu propiedad, eso me molesto lo suficiente y lo mate.

-no sentí remordimiento si es lo que quieres saber...tampoco sentí placer, simplemente no sentía nada, ni mostraba expresión alguna, luego vino tu fiesta de compromiso...Kyoko estaba embarazada y aun así te acercabas a mí, viniste a mí y tus manos seguían quemando como brasa en mi piel ,me rendí ante ti... pero con la convicción de que sería la última vez, yo era novia de Xanxus y Kyoko estaba esperando un hijo tuyo... me sentía un monstruo, así que cuando todo termino realmente comencé a odiarte, pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente...trate de ignorarte y luego me entere de que estaba embarazada de ti, Xanxus se casó conmigo y me cuido... como nadie había hecho... con los varia... en un escuadrón de asesinos recupere mi alma y comencé a sonreír de nuevo...por esa vida que crecía en mi interior y por el amor desinteresado de Xanxus.

-fue cariñoso conmigo tanto como su carácter lo permitía y si alguien no cumplía mis antojos, se quedaba castigado una semana sin comer...fueron buenos tiempos... hasta que tuve que ir a tu boda, sabía que sospecharías, pero yo no te consideraba el padre de mi hijo, probablemente sospechaste desde que te dieron la noticia meses antes y aun así nunca estuviste conmigo ,luego llegaste un día... cuando ya era feliz de nuevo y te había superado...llegaste y me arrebataste a mi hijo...asegurando que tú eras el padre...no tenías derecho alguno sobre el...

-mataste a Xanxus, al único hombre que de verdad me había amado y al que yo había llegado a amar después de creer que jamás lo haría otra vez, me quitaste muchas cosas Tsuna... destruiste mi autoestima...mi dignidad...mis principios...mi familia...me lo quitaste todo...y hoy voy a quitarte todo también, por Kyoko... porque ella no tenía nada que ver, te di una ventaja de dos años, pero ahora vas a ver a tu querida Vongola caer, sé que se están escondiendo, pero sin excepción todos caerán hoy...a no ser que se rindan... pero no lo harán... para ellos tu eres casi su dios...y para mi... eres el demonio...-llegaste a un pasillo lleno de puertas y fuiste buscando habitación por habitación hasta que llegaste a una que estaba a oscuras, encendiste la luz y tomaste una de tus armas ,pero la habitaciones estaba vacía a excepción de una cuna, había un niño dormido y lo reconociste...

-varia, objetivo localizado, buscar las coordenada de mi ubicación y lleguen aquí -ordenaste, te acercaste con cautela a la cuna y sonreíste... estaba dormido pero al escucharte acercarse despertó, dejaste caer la bolsa que llevabas en el hombro y sacaste el enorme oso de peluche.

-mira lo que mama trajo para ti-el niño sonrió y estiro sus manitas hacia ti-tú lo levantaste y lo acunaste contra tu pecho-yo también te extrañe-le susurraste.

Te sobresaltaste cuando escuchaste un ruido Tsuna había entrado por otra puerta y los guardianes estaban detrás de él, incluso Haru, sonreíste cuando escuchaste a los varia detrás de ti.

-luss-chan-Lussuria se acercó a ti y tomo al niño, mientras retrocedía Tsuna se acercó a ti y te beso, cuando te soltó tu sonreíste...

-yo gano...

-lo sé...-su respuesta te sorprendió-sé que siempre usas un labial con veneno y que eres inmune a él y sé que me quedan dos horas de vida, pero eso lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después del daño que te hice...

Negaste con la cabeza, él estaba loco ,pero ya tenías a tu hijo así que te giraste para marcharte ,el moriría de todas formas.

-espera...-su vos te detuvo-voy a morir, pero quiero que antes escuches mi versión de los hechos...

-por que debería-te acercaste a el-...te dije que no me importaba

-por favor...-te quedaste mitad por curiosidad de saber las mentiras que el diría y mitad porque querías ver como el veneno afectaría lentamente su cuerpo.

-sé que te lastime, pero mis sentimientos nunca fueron mentira-reíste a carcajadas al oír eso

-tienes que creerme...-él sonrió tristemente-tu dijiste que mi mayor fortaleza era mi gentileza y que te gustaba que fuera amable, yo te dije que era una debilidad...yo tenía razón...

-Aquel día que fuimos de día de campo me sentía muy feliz y estaba dispuesto a proponerte matrimonio dentro de unos días, no quería separarme de ti...te amaba...pero ese día oni-san vino a verme y me dijo que Kyoko estaba enferma que ella me amaba y que por favor estuviera con su hermana mientras durara la enfermedad-sus ojos mostraban convicción pero te negabas a creerlo, miraste a Ryohei desde la puerta que te asintió con la cabeza.

-eso es mentira-respondiste por impulso, no podían mentir sobre la memoria de Kyoko-están mintiendo

-es verdad-continuo Tsuna-...esa misma noche fui a casa de Kyoko...tú no tienes idea de cómo fue ver a Ryohei destrozado, de rodillas en el suelo y llorando a mares por su hermana y acepte por idiota, Kyoko se puso contenta... pero no te dije nada porque era un cobarde, aunque sabía que tu sufrías decía dentro de mí que encontrarías a alguien mejor, pero cuando te vi con Hayato supe que no podría verte jamás al lado de alguien mas...

-Días después en medio de conversaciones Kyoko me dijo que le gustaría ser mamá, y sabía que era inevitable...ella no sabía que yo sabía de su enfermedad y se daría cuenta si yo la rechazaba, aquel día que fui a ti, también fue mi primera vez...te amaba y quería que tu fueras la primera mujer con la que estuviera...quería ser tuyo antes que de nadie y cuando cerraste los ojos supe que te estaba haciendo daño...no sabía cómo actuar ,ni que decirte... pero me partía el corazón verte así, tú conoces los entrenamientos espartanos de Reborn y además sumándole el trabajo de ser jefe de una mafia, me quede dormido después de terminar, pero quería decírtelo todo... no estaba seguro... pero quería pedirte perdón y explicarte todo, pedirte aunque fuera egoísta que esperaras hasta que Kyoko descansara en paz, pero no te encontré cuando desperté y cuando volviste me carcomieron unos celos terribles-se río amargamente-nunca pensé que sería capaz de sentirme así, pero tu producías ese efecto en mi... te trate mal y te pido perdón...no lo merecías y cuando me di cuenta que te había hecho daño... tu empacaste tus cosas y te fuiste...no pude detenerte y no quise detenerte...por qué sabía que te había hecho mucho daño y que merecías ser feliz-no te contuviste y le diste una patada en el estómago lo bastante fuerte para dejarlo tosiendo por un buen rato...

-te mantuve vigilada por que no quería que cambiaras, interprete mal tu primer asesinato, pensé que Xanxus te había obligado, te convertiste en la asesina de hielo...cuando te vi en la fiesta de compromiso te vi con él y me dolió que no me amaras... eso pensaba pero cuando te entregaste nuevamente a mi supe que a pesar del dolor... me seguías queriendo...fui egoísta y lastime a mucha gente, te lastime a ti y a Kyoko... ella nunca dijo nada...pero siempre sospecho que yo te seguía amando y fingió no darse cuenta.

-te gusta jugar no Tsuna-quisiste marcharte pero tus pies no te obedecían, era demasiado... no podías soportar tantas mentiras y justificaciones y volviste a golpearlo, tu rabia aumentaba con cada segundo pues él no se defendía terminaste exhausta y él se limpió la sangre de la boca.

-cuando me disparaste supe que no eras la misma y yo quise creer que los seguías siendo... me mentí a mí mismo y cuando te vi en la ceremonia de bodas, creí como un tonto que me seguías amando... por qué llevabas a mi hijo... quise acercarme a ti en esos momentos... hablar contigo, pero te fuiste, pensé que fue por Xanxus... quería hablar contigo... decirte toda la verdad, pedirte perdón de rodillas por todo el dolor causado...sacarte de ese lugar lleno de asesinos que te habían convertido en una de ellos, por eso fui a conocer a mi hijo y sus ojos me confirmaron su identidad...estaba dispuesto a acabar con todos... creía ciegamente que te tenían atrapada... pero cuando te vi llorando a Xanxus desperté de un sueño que yo mismo me había creado...y me di cuenta del daño que realmente te había hecho ,con todo aun así las cosas estaban hechas, tú me odiabas...y yo no podía cambiar eso, me merecía morir y quise darte ese regalo, quise que fueras tu quien me matara... no lo habría permitido de nadie más, así que me lleve a mi hijo... por qué sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías por él y porque quería convivir con él aunque fuera un corto tiempo-apretaste las manos en puños, tenías las uñas clavadas en tu piel asi que comenzaste a sangrar

-Kyoko fue gentil y comprensiva, lo quiso ,lo amo y lo cuido como su propio hijo-apretaste los puños más fuerte para no llorar-y cuando murió nos pidió perdón-los ojos de Tsuna se volvían cada vez más tristes-ella no tenía por qué pedir perdón... cuando fui yo quien lo permitió... no quería que sufriera pero les hice daño a ambas...y no hay mayor consuelo que moriré sabiendo que antes sentí tus dulces labios sobre los míos, sé que no me perdonaras...pero quería que supieras toda la historia(TN)-chan...siempre te he amado, nunca dejare de hacerlo amo a mi hijo y te agradezco por el placer de saber que hay un niño en el cual nuestra sangre se unió...-se escuchaba más cansado lo miraste de frente, ya había pasado hora y media ,su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor, sentías un nudo en la garganta, lo viste caer lentamente al suelo de rodillas frente a ti, todos los guardianes querían ayudarlo, pero todos mantenían la distancia...

-perdóname (TN)-chan...perdón...-su cuerpo se derrumbó y cayó al suelo... tus lagrimas salieron por fin... con todo el dolor que habías callado y sentías en ese momento, te habías mentido todo el tiempo, te habías mentido siempre...aunque habías amado a Xanxus jamas dejaste de amar a Tsuna...no al que había sido duro contigo y te había hecho daño ,si no al Tsuna del que te habías enamorado y te trataba gentilmente...aquel Tsuna que había aceptado tu beso mortal y que ahora estaba en el suelo, jadeando y dejándose rendir antes el beso dela muerte...

-¡TSUNA!

* * *

BIEN BIEN EH AQUI EL CAPI DEL FIN DE SEMANA SOLO FALTA UNO PARA EL GRAN FINAL PERO DEBIDO A LA MENDIGA UNIVERSIDAD LO PUBLICARE LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA Y YA SABEN SI VAN A TIRAR FRUTA...¡QUE NO SEA ENLATADA! HASTA OTRA BYE BYE


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mundo! Jajaj que exagerada doy bueno sin más preámbulos acá está el capitulo final

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**MI ÚLTIMA FELICIDAD**

Limpiaste la tumba del polvo y colocaste flores sobre ella, tu hijo ya tenía tres años y todavía se acurrucaba a ti.

William te tiro de la ropa y señalo a la fotografía de la lápida.

-si-le sonreíste-él es papá- el niño volvió a tirar de tu ropa y señalo tu colgante donde tenías otra foto

-él también es papá... –le dijiste

Colocaste sobre la lápida la trenza que habías hecho después de cortarte el pelo, ahora tu pelo volvía a ser corto

-hola Xanxus... ¿cómo estás?...-sonreíste-no me llames escoria ¿sí?... Vine para visitarte y mira estoy con William-el lugar era tranquilo y mucho más bonito que el anterior lugar donde había estado enterrado-...creo que aquí estas mas cómodo, es la parte más bonita del jardín, reconstruimos la mansión varia...-todos habían ayudado recordaste aunque había demorado un poco más que de costumbre por sus peleas de siempre, pero la mansión varia se volvía a erguir imponente, después habías insistido que muevan los restos de Xanxus ,no podías dejarlo en esa tumba improvisada y no podías alejarlo de varia.

-William ya sabe hablar aunque es un poco tímido, excepto con los varia y sabes Fran término siendo el padrino del niño.

_Inmediatamente después de reconstruir la mansión varia habías llevado tu hijo a conocerla y a conocer a los integrantes del escuadrón... el niño siempre se mostraba tímido pero cuando entraron en la mansión sus ojos se llenaron de orgullo, le señalaste a Scualo._

_-¿sabes cómo se llama?_

_-tiburón-exclamo_

_-voii maldito mocoso-el niño solo rio ante la explosión del espadachín y luego le tiro su sonaja_

_ –Joder este niño es idéntico a su padre-murmuro Scualo resignándose a la idea de tener a un mini Xanxus en varia._

_-¿y el quien es?-señalaste a Levi_

_-esclavo-dijo y Levi se arrodillo ante el como solía hacerlo con Xanxus, Levi le tenía la misma fascinación a William que había tenido con Xanxus._

_-¿y el?-señalaste a Lussuria, el niño no sabía decir si era mujer o varón_

_-escoria-dijo por fin_

_-mou~ dios mío es igual a Xanxus..._

_-y entonces ¿el quien es?-señalaste a Bel_

_-principito caído-Bel saco sus cuchillos dispuesto a hacer brocheta de William pero Fran se interpuso y los cuchillos terminaron ensartados en su gorra._

_-Bel sempai es muy inmaduro-más cuchillo se le clavaron._

_-shishishi, parece que no sabes controlar tu boquita ranita y le volvió a clavar más cuchillos._

_-Bel sempai eso duele...-negaste con la cabeza ellos siempre se comportaban así_

_-¿entonces quien es el de la capucha?- le mostraste a Fran_

_-un héroe-aplaudió el niño... todos lo vieron estupefactos, había insultado a todos pero no a Fran, al ver su cara de confusión el niño se llevó una mano a su mentón y recordó que su hermano Kenji le decía padrino a un señor-...mi padrino..._

_Te reíste fuertemente mientras abrazabas a William, después el paso de mano en mano... a pesar de lo que dijeran todos lo querían mucho... en especial Fran que acepto su título de padrino con un atisbo de sonrisa._

-...si ya sé que no te gusta la idea, pero realmente cuida al niño... él es muy tímido pero cuando está en varia se comporta como tú, siéntete orgullosos Xanxus el pequeño William creo que seguirá tus pasos...con respecto a mí, pues pasaron muchas cosas, ya te habrás enterado que ataque a Vongola... luego Tsuna me conto varias cosas...

_Después de que gritaste, Lussuria fue el primero en acercarse a revisarlo, él estaba muy mal ,así que Lussuria saco su caja arma para sanarlo junto con Ryohei... se encerraron en una habitación tratando de salvarle la vida al Vongola, no sabías lo que estabas haciendo, pero no querías que muriera... no así y todo era tan confuso a la vez, los varia se habían ido a rondar a la mansión para matar a los que quedaban de enemigos y te quedaste sola con los guardianes pero ninguno parecía querer atacarte._

_Viste a un niño con un peluche parado en la puerta él te veía fijamente hasta que decidió hablar_

_-¿quién es usted?-su voz se oía gentil igual que la de Kyoko-¿porque está cargando a mi hermanito? Por qué mi papá está en esa habitación...-se detuvo un momento a mírate-¿porque estas llorando?-tocaste tus mejillas sorprendiéndote... ¿por qué estabas llorando?... Se suponía que odiabas a Tsuna ¿por qué estabas dejando que lo curaran?... ¿Que querías?... ¿Y que le respondías al niño?... ¿Que habías venido a matar a su padre?_

_-yo...-trataste de acercarte al niño pero Haru lo abrazo de repente y te miro retadoramente _

_-no dejare que le hagas daño a kenji-kun- Gokudera se acercó alarmado_

_-Haru-trato de apartarla del niño pero ella te miraba con rencor, ella había sido más tiempo amiga de Kyoko que tu._

_-Haru cuidara de kenji-kun-suspiraste, te sentías tan cansada de repente, Gokudera te miraba con una expresión de disculpa mientras Haru revisaba al niño para ver que no tenía heridas_

_-no eh caído tan bajo Haru de tratar de lastimar a un niño indefenso-te alejaste mientras abrazabas a más a tu dormido William_

-...y Tsuna se salvó, fue difícil aceptar todo, pero no se...creo que soy muy tonta ¿verdad?... Si debe ser eso, solo yo sería capaz de perdonarlo, pero lo ame tanto...

_Te habías quedado en la mansión Vongola junto con los demás, mientras reconstruían la mansión varia y la situación era tensa todos los días... Tsuna se recuperaba lentamente y ya podía estar de pie, lo saludabas pero nada más._

_Un día él te corto el paso para hablar contigo_

_-¿por qué te quedaste?_

_-estoy cansada Tsuna, me siento tan cansada de todo... ya no tengo fuerzas par pelar... ya no más ...ha sido suficiente_

_-¿me has perdonado?_

_-supongo...no sé...eres el padre de William y él te quiere... pero perdonarte no quiere decir que vaya a estar de nuevo contigo, tú has cambiado... y yo cambie... no podríamos tener lo que teníamos antes porque somos diferente de los de entonces._

_-yo te sigo amando...-sus ojos te miraban con aprensión_

_-y yo también... muy a mi pesar es como una maldición que me persigue-trataste de continuar... el trato de tocarte pero no lo hizo pero tampoco te cedió el paso._

_-no digas eso de lo que sentimos... aun a pesar de lo que cambiamos ese sentimiento no cambio_

_-Tsuna...no puedes hacer que funcione algo que se rompió hace mucho, el dolor, las cicatrices, las traiciones, ninguno olvidara todo eso, yo no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente_

_-entonces quédate un poco más de tiempo, déjame demostrarte que puedo borrar y limpiar las heridas que yo te cause, quiero hacerte feliz ...sin importar cuanto tiempo tenga que esperar o lo que tenga que hacer_

_-ahora vas a rogarme...-él sonrió_

_-Fuiste tú quien me amaba aun a pesar del daño que te cause, ahora es mi turno de amarte a pesar de no saber si podrás perdonarme..._

_-como sabes que no te humillare apropósito o que te tratare mal..._

_-no soy masoquista pero estoy esperando que lo haga,... que me trates tan mal como yo lo hice ...que me utilices como crees que yo lo hice... desangra mi corazón, hiéreme, insúltame, golpéame ... estoy dispuesto a eso y más si con eso logro ganarme aunque sea una sonrisa tuya... de poco a poco... no te forzare a nada, ni te tocare si tú me lo pides-...suspiraste resignada tal vez debías intentarlo_

_En unos meses Tsuna te había tratado tan gentilmente que no podías odiarlo, las heridas todavía estaban ahí...era algo permanente pero estaban aprendiendo a vivir felices aun a pesar de lo sucedido, los varia se habían mostrado escépticos pero luego se resignaron a la idea, Tsuna y tú se casaron, todavía eras una asesina ...todavía eras la líder de varia era algo a lo que no ibas a renunciar...se lo debías a Xanxus_

-por eso porque sabía que te gustaba mi cabello ,me lo corte para regalártelo, eso es algo que solo era tuyo Xanxus... te amé y no me arrepiento de hacerlo, tú también me amaste eso lo sé, así que gracias por todo... tú me ayudaste a superar mi dolor y me cuidaste cuando esperaba a William... has sido el hombre más gentil del mundo... gracias, quiero ser feliz de nuevo espero que no te moleste que haya vuelto con Tsuna... si ya se debes pensar que soy tonta, creo que tienes razón

Te pusiste en pie el viento enredo tu cabello y oliste una aroma masculino era la colonia d Xanxus, el viento volvió a soplar y escuchaste un murmullo

-se feliz bambina...

Aunque no podías verlo Xanxus te sonreís orgulloso sentado como un rey aun en su tumba, solo William lo vio y lo señalo...

-papa-Xanxus se rio como siempre solía hacerlo mientras se desvanecía con el viento

Volviste a la mansión Vongola y unos brazos te rodearon

-estoy de vuelta-murmuraste

-bienvenida-te estabas acostumbrando de nuevo a todo, no había sido fácil, había muchas heridas por parte de ambos, constantemente tu revivías el dolor de aquellos días y pensabas en marcharte

Él te conquistaba cada día con pequeños detalles, sin presionarte y la frialdad de tu corazón poco a poco fue derritiéndose, Ryohei era el que más se sentía culpable y constantemente les regalaba boletos para el cine, entradas a museos, paseos en cruceros, etc...Sonreíste

-a que se debe esa hermosa sonrisa-él se separó de ti y beso tus nudillos, siempre tenía esa mirada que te decía que eras lo más preciado para él y que no podía vivir sin ti

-estaba pensando, que curioso son los sentimientos... y que curioso es el destino... y que rara soy yo

-¿porque?-dejaste a William en el suelo para que fuera a jugar con su hermanito Kenji y tomaste de la mano a Tsuna mientras caminaban hacia los jardines.

-¿no te parezco rara?...-se sentaron en la hierba mientras veían correr a los niños, sus risas alegraban todo el lugar- Sin importar lo pasado, sin importar lo que me hacías lo que sufría...siempre volvía a ti...siempre atada a este sentimiento

-(TN)-chan...-te acercaste y lo besaste, las reglas del juego habían cambiado totalmente y tú lo sabias y él lo permitía, el jamás te besaba y te tocaba si tu no dabas el primer paso, siempre te preguntaba si estabas bien, siempre se preocupaba por ti aun en cosas sencillas, te preguntaba de tu trabajo en varia, aun al estar en desacuerdo sobre los asesinatos no te lo prohibía, vigilaba que en la cocina siempre tuvieran lo que te gustaba comer, te encargaba las mejores armas, había reconstruido la mansión varía mucho más grande y mucho más imponente, te había dejado estar a cargo de los traslados de los restos de Xanxus, siempre salía a recibirte y era el primero en decirte bienvenida

Cada día te mostraba diferentes formas de decirte que te amaba ya sea encontrar una rosa en tu almohada, un corazón en tu café con crema, que el cocinero haya preparado tus platillos favoritos, que varía te venga a visitar, que encuentres un nuevo perfume en tu tocador, que tu hijo vaya a ti con un globo que diga te quiero en fin no podías contar las diferentes formas en que se la había ingeniado para decirte siempre que te quería

-te quiero Tsuna, realmente te amo jamás me iré de tu lado ni intentare irme de nuevo si me prometes que jamás volverás a cambiar-él te beso la mano y luego la mejilla

-me haces muy feliz (TN)-chan...es increíble que tu sola presencia a me haga feliz o bueno eso pensaba... pero realmente extrañaba que me dijeras eso, no voy a volver a cambiar ni vas a tener que renunciar a nada por mí ,me hice esa promesa antes de pedirte que lo intentáramos de nuevo...se el daño que te he causado, sé que también han cambiado muchas cosas, aprendí a amarte de nuevo... te redescubrí a través de este tiempo y te valore como jamás había hecho... eres indispensable para mí (TN)-chan...

Escuchaste el llanto de Kenji y ambos se rieron, te pusiste de pie y corriste verlo, lo levantaste, le sacudiste la ropa y lo besaste, habías perdido varias cosas y a través del perdón habías ganado de nuevo, tenías una nueva familia y amabas a Kenji tanto como a tu hijo

_Recordaste cuando se acercó a ti meses después de haber aceptado la propuesta de Tsuna_

_estabas en la enorme sala, era de noche y estaba lloviendo a cantaros afuera, las luces estaban apagadas y los truenos alumbraban a veces el lugar, fue cuando escuchaste el llanto de un niño buscaste por los rincones y lo viste...detrás de una cortina con su oso de peluche se encontraba Kenji sentado, llorando con los ojos llenos de terror...te acercaste a él._

_-Kenji... ¿le tienes miedo a los rayos?-el niño se sobresaltó al oír tu voz, trato de ponerse en pie pero temblaba tanto que volvió a caer y comenzó a llorar, era tierno y estaba solo, su madre había muerto y debía sentirse raro sin nadie que lo cuidara como ella._

_En algún momento lo tomaste en brazos y lo meciste suavemente, comenzaste a cantarle canciones de cuna y él se fue tranquilizando poco a poco, te sentaste en un sofá y lo acurrucaste a ti con una manta._

_-¿por qué no le avisaste a nadie Kenji?-el no contesto solo se aferró más a ti pegando su mejilla contra tu pecho... somnoliento._

_-extraño a mi mama... no entiendo por qué dicen que mi hermanito tiene dos papas, ¿eso quiere decir que yo puedo tener dos mamas?...¿quieres ser mi mama?-sus ojitos eran tan suplicantes...lo besaste en la frente y le dijiste que sería un honor que fueras su madre_

La rodilla de Kenji estaba sangrando

-tengo una magia que te curara- le dijiste

-mamá la magia no existe

-¿a no?-pusiste una mano sobre su lastimada rodilla-3...2...1...el universo en grande y el cariño también ,con el color de las flores y el aroma de los dulce ,bibidi el dolor se marchara-el niño veía expectante y cuando levantaste tu mano sonrió

-es cierto ya no duele-le sonreíste, pensar que habías tirado varias veces la toalla y habías querido marcharte, hace un año Tsuna había pensado que realmente no podía retenerte y tu habías hecho las maletas pero Ryohei te estaba esperando en la puerta

_-quítate- le ordenaste si te quedabas más tiempo podías flaquear_

_-quiero mostrarte algo...es una carta que Kyoko escribió para ti hace tiempo...antes de morir-pensaste que era una trampa de Tsuna_

_-¿estás seguro que no lo escribiste tú?_

_-no haría eso...entiendo que estés molesta...solo te diré que cuando Kyoko me la dio puso una condición- te dejo la carta sobre la mesa y se retiró, tú la tomaste dubitativa pero al final la abriste_

_ (TN)-chan sé que debes estar muy insegura en estos momentos y que para entonces yo me habré ido...le puse de condición a mi oni-chan que te diera esta carta cuando tú y Tsuna tuvieran problemas muy graves...yo no quiero que su relación se arruine...sé que tuve gran parte de culpa, siempre la tuve y siempre estuve consciente de ello, sé que mi oni-chan le pidió a Tsuna que estuviera conmigo y no lo sabía en un principio pero después me di cuenta al ver las reacciones de Tsuna...él era amable conmigo, me trataba bien, pero siempre parecía solo una amistad... jamás se puso celoso de mí, ni hicimos cosas juntos... ya sabes cosas grandes. momentos especiales de pareja, él siempre estaba distante... algunas veces en la noche se iba a su despacho y lo escuchaba llorar y destruir todo el lugar, gritaba como si estuviera sufriendo un gran dolor, como si viviera en una eterna agonía... él siempre te amo, siempre lo supe... cada vez que te miraba sus ojos se iluminaban, se quedaba con una mirada pensativa por varios días después de verte... llegaba a perder la noción del tiempo, a veces me llamaba por tu nombre y yo fingía que no lo escuchaba, ... fue amable con su hijo y lo amo pero siempre soñaba con conocer a tu hijo, se ponía feliz después... de verte en la ceremonia se puso el mismo a decorar un cuarto para William... cuando se quedaba dormido en su despacho hablaba dormido y trataba de imaginar cómo sería un hijo suyo y tuyo...debo decir que tu hijo era un encanto, era tranquilo cuando estaba solo, pero solo Tsuna y Kenji podían cuidarlo pues lloraba con todos, jamás aprendió a hablar mientras estuve viva ojala lo haya hecho ya...eso hacía que Tsuna se preocupara más, siempre después de trabajar mecía a William en sus brazos y le hablaba de ti ...siempre supe que ambos volverían a estar juntos a pesar de las terribles desavenencias del pasado porque ambos sentían lo mismo...por eso no renuncies a él ,no renuncies a lo que puede ser tu ultima oportunidad de ser feliz, me hubiera gustado que él me amara como te amo a ti, sé que sufriste mucho pero ¿no está eso en el pasado?, todo lo hizo por ti... a pesar de lo que hizo, lo hizo por ti... tu tuviste eso... yo solo pude conformarme con su amistad pero tú tienes su cariño...tal vez te estoy presionando ...no quiero hacerlo solo quiero que seas feliz y que Tsuna sea feliz quiero que todo lo que debía ser sea dé una vez y que todo vuelva a su cauce original y por favor cuida de mi pequeño Kenji..._

_Habías llorado...corriste hacia el despacho de Tsuna ...ahí estaba ...cabizbajo, con ojos tristes viendo por la ventana esperando el momento de verte partir, corriste hacia él y te arrojaste a su cuello._

_-(TN)-chan... ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?_

_-sí...Tsuna me duele...ya no lo aguanto-él te examino pero no encontraba heridas en ti y tu seguías llorando_

_-Tsuna me duele aquí-colocaste un de sus manos sobre tu pecho-duele mucho, yo ya no quiero cargar con todo esto, ya no puedo, no quiero odiarte y aun así lo sucedido-te estabas trabando con las palabras_

_-perdóname-el lloró sinceramente contigo-perdóname...yo te hice eso...yo te lastime...yo te obligue a cambiar...perdóname_

_-Tsuna...-podías sentir su dolor...sus lágrimas mojando tu camiseta-...me duele mucho ya no quiero sentir esto_

_-yo te destruí...por mi culpa hiciste cosas que te lastimaron todavía más... sé que soy horrible, y que soy un monstruo...perdóname...perdóname...soy egoísta pero perdóname..._

_-Tsuna..._

_-No quiero que te vayas...también me duele...me duele pensar que ya no estés conmigo incluso si es odiándome_

_-no quiero irme –él te abrazo más fuerte y te beso dulcemente-no quiero odiarte. _

_-no me importa que me odies, PERO NO TE VAYAS DE MI LADO_

Sonreíste y te diste cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo

-será mejor ir adentro ,los niños podrían resfriarse- dijiste, Tsuna cargo a William y tu cargaste a Kenji y entraron dentro a la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol te despertaron, giraste a tu lado...Tsuna se veía lindo durmiendo te levantaste y alisaste tu camisón blanco...te acercaste a la ventana para abrir las cortinas.

Y el sol le dio en la cara a Tsuna

-vuelve aquí-te dijo en un susurro

-Tsuna es hora de levantarse

-hoy no...Hoy quiero quedarme contigo aquí-¿por qué tenía esa voz tan convencedora?

-pero Tsuna...¿y que hay de tu trabajo?

-que lo haga Reborn

-Si él te escuchara...-que más daba pensaste y volviste a meterte en la cama, el té abrazo por la cintura depositando besos en tu rostro

-te quiero...-nunca te cansabas de oírlo

-yo también...-sonrieron al escuchar pisaditas rápidas y la puerta se abrió abruptamente Kenji y William llegaron corriendo

-mami...papi-dijeron al unísono

-¿qué sucede?-Tsuna les acaricio la cabeza y tú te sentaste brevemente para darles besos en las mejillas

-tío Dino vino a casa...dice que puede enseñarnos a cabalgar-la voz de Kenji era muy tranquila

-papá yo quiero ir-rogo William

-Tsuna tienes que atender a tus invitados-lo miraste expectante pero el solo se cubrió con la sabana.

-no me moveré de aquí...hoy no tengo ganas-sonreíste y los niños se acomodaron entre ustedes, se los veía tan inocentes...tan dulces, a los pocos minutos se volvieron a dormir ,habían decidido contares la verdad...era necesario porque tarde o temprano a alguien podría salírsele información de la relación de ustedes, que técnicamente tú fuiste la amante de Tsuna podría lastimar a Kenji y que Tsuna haya matado a Xanxus podía dañar a William por eso les iban contando poco a poco su historia porque era mejor que las cosas salieran de sus propios labios...

-me hubiera gustado estar presente durante el embarazo de William-opino Tsuna acariciando los cabellos del niño-me hubiera gustado cumplir todos tus antojos, cuidarte, darte masajes en los pies, vivir todo eso...

-ya lo sé...Xanxus me ayudo mucho ...

-me arrepiento tanto de lo que hice-no querías que se pusiera triste y le sonreíste... había algo que lo alegraría

-todavía no es tarde Tsuna...

-William ya nació...

-si...pero...-sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa sin poder creerse todavía lo que ibas a decir, su súper intuición nunca fallaba-Tsuna...

Guiaste su mano por tu hombro y fuiste bajándola lentamente por tu costado ,por tu cintura hasta llegar a tu vientre.

-Tsuna...estoy embarazada...

* * *

Por fin termine de escribir...ya se fue un final feliz , pero amo los finales felices y que no puedo controlar las historias que crea mi mente porque si no no saldrían bien de todas maneras gracias a los que leyeron hasta aquí y llegaron al final... sus comentarios fueron los que me motivaron para poder escribir...mil gracias...ya nos volveremos a ver cuándo la inspiración me golpee de nuevo...jajaja aquí entre nos deja un dolor de cabeza horrible pero vale la pena...bye bye


End file.
